


Tout est pour le mieux

by LunaQueen



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Betrayal, Character Death, Death, M/M, Partner Betrayal
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: Alors qu'il est en train de mourir, Tony Stark prend pleinement conscience de l'erreur qu'il a commise en donnant son cœur à la mauvaise personne.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 3





	Tout est pour le mieux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeiaFavaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/gifts).



> J'espère que tu aimeras, je te souhaite un joyeux Noël ! :D

Un imbécile. Voilà ce qu'il était.

Un putain d'imbécile fini.

Il y avait cru. Il y avait cru de toutes ses forces, de tout son cœur.

Aveuglément.

Oh et maintenant… maintenant, il en payait le prix fort.

Un instant, il était là, à ses côtés, se battant contre leur ennemi commun, et, celui d'après, il était _aux côtés de l'ennemi_. Et il lui souriait. Il riait, même. Ses yeux verts étincelaient d'euphorie.

Alors il sut. Au fond, il aurait dû le savoir depuis le début, depuis l'instant où il l'avait laissé s'introduire dans sa vie, où il l'avait laissé l'approcher suffisamment pour brouiller sa conscience, mettre son esprit sens dessus-dessous. Il ne pouvait pas _vraiment_ être étonné, n'est-ce pas ?

La douleur n'en était pas moins intense pour autant.

Il avait mal. Et pas seulement parce qu'il allait mourir. Mais parce qu'il allait mourir de _ses_ mains.

Ses mains qu'il avait embrassées, ses mains qu'il avait chéries, ses mains qui l'avaient touché, de la plus intime des manières.

Ses mains qui avaient effleuré son âme.

Tout cela n'avait été qu'un jeu. Tout cela, tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, chacune de ses paroles, chacune de ses caresses, chacun de ses baisers, n'avaient été que mensonges.

Qu'illusions.

Un rire amer le secoua. Un filet de sang coula d'entre ses lèvres.

Bien entendu, qu'aurait-il pu attendre d'autre de la part du Dieu de la Malice ? Il aurait souhaité lui en vouloir, mais il en était incapable.

Il était le seul idiot ici. Le seul à blâmer pour le sort funeste qui l'attendait. Qui les attendait tous.

Loki n'avait jamais quitté le camp de Thanos, n'avait jamais décidé de se repentir aux côtés des Avengers, comme il l'avait clamé haut et fort, son regard intransigeant fermement planté dans le sien.

Il ne l'avait jamais aimé.

Et Thanos s'apprêtait à remporter la victoire. À cause de lui. À cause de ses sentiments.

Les sentiments. Le plus pathétique et pitoyable défaut dont l'humanité avait été affublée. Défaut qui ne touchait pas les dieux, évidemment, comme pouvait en témoigner l'expression sur le visage de celui qui se penchait sur lui.

Son doux parfum lui parvint à travers l'odeur de soufre qui le prenait à la gorge et les larmes s'accumulèrent entre ses cils.

Même maintenant, même après sa trahison, même aux portes de la mort, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer.

― Encore un de tes petits tours de magie, lui dit-il, la voix rauque. Il est plutôt bien réussi celui-là. Je pourrais presque y croire.

― Il n'y a plus de magie, Anthony. J'ai bien peur que cela ne soit que la triste réalité. Une part de moi est presque désolée de ce qui t'arrive, vraiment. Je crois que j'aurais pu t'aimer. Peut-être cela a-t-il été le cas, d'ailleurs. Tu as failli me faire perdre mon objectif de vue plus d'une fois. Mais j'avais un dessein à accomplir et je ne pouvais y parvenir que de cette manière. Tu étais le seul capable de m'y aider, _mon aimé_.

Le surnom le fit frissonner. Et il pria pour mourir sur l'instant. C'était trop à encaisser, trop à supporter, et il avait _si_ mal.

Le coin de sa vision se noircit faiblement. Le néant s'ouvrait sous ses pieds, il pouvait le sentir, mais il s'obligea à ne pas s'y précipiter.

Pas maintenant. Pas tout de suite. Sa vie ne pouvait pas s'achever de cette manière, c'était inconcevable. Il était Iron Man, il était un super-héros, il se devait de se relever pour les protéger.

Tous ceux qui avaient cru en lui, comme lui-même avait cru en Loki.

Et comme maintenant sa confiance était aussi brisée que lui, réduite en poussière sur ce sol déjà couvert du sang d'innocents.

― On aurait pu…, bafouilla-t-il en reportant son attention sur le mage, on aurait pu y arriver... ensemble.

La main du dieu vint caresser sa joue, en un geste familier, un geste déjà exécuté des dizaines, voire même des centaines de fois. Un geste qui avait, soudainement, un arrière-goût de cendres.

Quelques larmes tombèrent sur ses doigts et il les essuya tendrement.

― Non. Tu n'aurais jamais tourné le dos à tes amis et je t'envie pour cela. J'envie tes principes et ta détermination et ton courage. J'envie ta force. J'envie ton entêtement. Oh pour un mortel, tu as été sacrément coriace. Tu as été mon plus bel adversaire. Et tu es ma plus belle victoire.

― Mais ça t'empêche pas de me regarder mourir.

Son sourire disparut, tout comme sa main fraîche sur sa peau brûlante et il pria pour retirer ce qu'il venait de dire, il pria pour que Loki le touche à nouveau, lui sourit à nouveau.

L'aime à nouveau.

Comme avant.

Il ne pouvait pas avoir menti sur toute la ligne. C'était impossible. Il y avait forcément eu quelque chose de _vrai_ dans leur relation, il voulait y croire. Il devait y croire. Parce que, sinon, que lui restait-il ?

Un tapis de trahisons sur lequel il était en train d'agoniser.

― Tu me manqueras, Anthony. Je ne pourrai jamais oublier tout ce que nous avons partagé, toi et moi.

En un instant, sa bouche fut contre la sienne et il se sentit imploser. Tout son désespoir, toute sa détresse, toute sa défaite explosèrent en un unique sanglot qui lui déchira les cordes vocales.

Et qui mourut sur les lèvres de celui qui fut son amant.

De celui qui le resterait toujours.

― Merci de m'avoir aimé comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait, murmura ce dernier contre sa peau, les yeux fermés.

Ce fut alors que la lame s'enfonça dans ses entrailles. Et qu'un hoquet de surprise lui coupa le souffle.

Le monde devint calme.

Non, pas calme. Silencieux. Muet.

Tout se tut. Y compris lui-même. Son sang ne rugissait plus dans ses veines, son cœur ne battait plus à tout rompre, sa respiration n'atteignait plus des sommets.

Il n'y avait plus que l'émeraude éclatante du regard de Loki. La lame glaciale qui écartelait ses chairs. Les larmes sèches sur ses joues.

Et l'obscurité grandissante qui l'avalait tout entier.

Il inspira.

La douleur pulsa dans ses poumons, jusque dans ses os.

Expira.

Ses doigts trouvèrent le poignet du dieu, sa peau douce sous la sienne lui arracha un ultime sourire.

Inspira.

Du sang lui coula sur le menton.

Expira.

La lueur bleutée du réacteur clignota avant de s'éteindre. Ses yeux devinrent vitreux.

Tony Stark mourut.

Le Titan Fou remporta sa dernière bataille.

Et Loki continua de sourire.

_Tout était pour le mieux, à présent._


End file.
